


Together

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up together is always a pleasure.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Pencil on paper.

[  
Together](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/art/Together-604385984) by [shadowycat](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
